Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle with an electric drive, as well as to a frame structure for the same.
Discussion of Related Art
WO 2013/117643 of the same applicant was published for the first time in 2013 and discloses a drive for bicycles. It comprises a central housing, on which lateral rockers for supporting a wheel may be positioned. The central housing may house a motor, a gear and/or further components.
EP 2 230 164 by Thomus Veloshop has been published for the first time in 2010 and discloses a bicycle frame, in which a battery unit, which is adapted for an auxiliary drive, may be housed in the lower tube. The lower tube is provided, to this end, with a closable opening, through which a battery unit may be readily introduced into or removed from the tube segment. In the bicycle of said publication, the drive motor is integrated in the rear wheel.
EP 1 188 659 by Honda Motor Co. Ltd., has been published for the first time in 2002 and discloses a dismountable bicycle with an auxiliary drive. The hub of the rear wheel is attached on both sides to a two-part rear portion of the frame structure. These two parts are connected to each other by means of screws. The rear part of the frame structure is removably connected to the anterior frame structure by means of a sort of hinge. The saddle bar is directly attached to the rear part of the frame structure by means of clamping, wherein no conventional saddle bar is provided. The battery unit is attached between both parts of the rear frame structure, whereas the other components of the drive are arranged underneath the same.